


You’re My Golden Hour

by TheBustyStClair



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBustyStClair/pseuds/TheBustyStClair
Summary: Set after the events of 'Life is Strange 2', Sean and Finn have successfully fled across the border together and are now a few years in to their brand new life together as a happy, genuinely domesticated couple. Things haven't been easy, but as long as they have each other they know that together, they can weather any storm.((This is just a little 'Slice of Life' fic further expanding on that ending where Daniel receives the photo of Sean and Finn together on a beach somewhere sunny. I couldn't just leave it at at that. My boys deserved more!))
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	You’re My Golden Hour

Sean was stood outside on the decked porch of his and Finns beachside home, a freshly lit cigarette in one hand and an ice-cold beer fresh from the refrigerator in the other as he peacefully gazed out at the glistening, crystal clear ocean that seemed just a stone's throw away from the edge of the house. The scorching sun that once sat high above him all that way off in the distance was now finally somewhere closer to eye level as it began to set. Even though it was now the late evening, the air around him still felt warm and heavy. It never really stopped feeling feel that way there. One of the many joys of the country's markedly hotter climate and being so close to the sea.

Sean had been out there on the deck for what felt like hours now. He and Finn had made themselves at home there by the sea a little over two years ago, but even now after all that time Sean just didn't think he'd ever truly be over the view. There was something hypnotic about the waves that seemed to effortlessly coax him back towards relaxation whenever his mind was running in overdrive, as it was often known too. Cigarettes helped too. Sean carefully raised the one in his fingers up to his lips before taking a long, satisfying drag from it. With a tired sigh that spewed a cloud of thick grey smoke out into the night air, Sean delicately flicked the ashy tip over the edge of the decking and down onto the sand below.

To the left of Sean sat an old, well-loved wicker rattan table on which he placed both the still mostly unfinished cigarette and the now practically lukewarm beer, knowing full well that the pair would probably go unfinished. He had other things to focus on, namely the opened letter from Daniel that lay beside his impromptu meal, a letter which Sean had spent the better half of his day off intently scouring over. Given the current circumstances that were separating the two brothers, specific details about their lives had to be kept to a minimum until the heat had properly died down. The letter was, as they always were, short, sweet, and to the point. Daniel was fine. No trouble at all on his end of things and by all accounts, things for him were going well. Daniel spoke a lot about how much he missed Sean and seemed to be counting down the days until he could safely come down to visit. Sean himself would be lying if he said he wasn't doing the same. Although the separation had ultimately been for the best, being unable to see his Brother had been so much harder than Sean could ever have possibly imagined.

Besides the ongoing Daniel issue though, things for Sean in his new life across the border had been a piece of cake, especially when compared to everything else that had been going on in his life before that one life-changing decision. After finally re-connecting on the other side of the border, both Sean and Finn chose to make the absolute most of their current situation and decided to explore the budding relationship between them that was so rudely put to an abrupt end. The pair traveled together and had managed to get themselves a steady, reliable job working in some garage and chop-shop that was run by one of Finn's seemingly endless list of friends. It was hard yet honest work and no one there had ever given him any shit over his eyepatch, so given everything else that had happened before they fled the US, Sean was happy that at the very least this work could be described as honest. The normality was an all too welcome change. As well as their jobs, another one of Finn's legion of friends also managed to secure them their 'rustic' beachside home as Sean was known to call it. It wasn't much to write home about, but it was somewhere that both he and Finn could call their own, and that in itself was more than enough.

Perhaps best of all, as of just three shorts weeks ago both he and Finn were now officially engaged. Sean had proposed, Finn had cried, and neither of them could remember a damn thing of the party that'd been thrown for them by their friends after they'd broken the happy news, but the pair woke up with a brand new couples tattoo to remember it by. The tattoos were of matching love hearts with S.D + F.M written inside it in solid black block capitals. Sean's was on the right-hand side of his body and Finn's was on his left. The tattoos were gaudy, poorly done, and had itched for days after the fact, but neither of them would change a single tiny detail of them for the world. Even though He and Daniel had been talking via their letters fairly regularly for the last few months, Sean hadn't told Daniel about the whole 'engaged' thing yet. Being able to see the look on his brothers whenever Sean finally managed to tell him in person would be more than worth the wait. Who knows, maybe Daniel would accidentally flip a car or start an earthquake in excitement?

“ _ Hey.”  _ Suddenly came an all too familiar voice from somewhere behind Sean that shook him from within his thoughts. Sean smiled to himself as that low husky tone washed over him much like the water washing over the golden sand before him. Turning his upper body around to face the other man, Sean greeted his fiancé with a warm, welcoming smile.

“ _ Hey,”  _ Sean said. _ “Back already?” _

“ _ Yeah. Was a quiet one today, mostly just boring. Paperwork bums me out. Don't think I'll ever get used to the 9 to 5 gig. Glad to be home though.”  _ Finn said as he walked over to Sean and placed an arm around his shoulder, snuggling in close to his soon-to-be husband and placing a tender kiss on his stubble adorned cheek before he too turned to gaze outwards over the ocean and towards the ever disappearing sun.

“ _ Well if it's any consolation, you were never any good at that whole Heisting thing either, so who knows? Maybe in time you'll find that pencil pushing is your one true calling.”  _ Sean teased, earning himself a playful nudge in the ribs from his fiancé.

“ _ Fuck you, sweetie.”  _ Finn managed to say while barely holding back an incriminating chuckle. Sean silently chuckled too before he leaned in and returned Finn's kiss, pressing his lips gingerly to the other man's temple.

“ _ Yeah yeah, fuck you too.” _

The pair stood together in silence for what seemed like an eternity, content enough to simply soak in each other company while the serene view and calming sounds of the evening sea played out naturally around them. After a while, the pair had switched positions so Finn was now stood snuggled into Sean's side, his head placed on Sean's shoulder and Sean's arm wrapped perfectly around his shoulder like it was custom build to fit there. At some point, Sean had snagged the dwindling cigarette back up from out of the ashtray and the pair shared it as they continued to just absorb the breathtakingly magnificent view.

“ _ So, is that from Daniel?”  _ Finn eventually said as he nodded his head towards the torn envelope laying on the table, a puff of light grey smoke listing from out of his mouth and into the air as he spoke.

“ _ Aren't they always? Seems he'd doing good though, thank God. He keeps asking when he can come to see us.”  _ Sean said.  _ “I keep telling him the same thing. Soon. We've just gotta be patient, that's all. We've worked too hard to have it all blow up in our faces now.” _

“ _ Sweet. God, seeing Daniel again, it'll feel just like the old days! Only a hell of a lot warmer and with a hell of a lot fewer cops.”  _ Finn said excitedly.  _ “Maybe he could use those powers of his to help us move that busted refrigerator from out front? Fuckers been sitting out there for weeks now and I'm gonna blow my damn back out for good if I keep trying to heave it up on to to the truck again.” _

“ _ So much for keeping it low key...”  _ Sean teased.

“ _ When have I ever been known to keep it low key handsome?”  _ Finn replied with a knowing smirk. Sean merely shook his head and let out a defeated 'hmph' like noise. Finn certainly wasn't wrong, that was for damn sure.

There was another lull of blissful silence between the couple before Finn spoke up once more, turning to glance upwards at Sean with heavy-lidded eyes and a sly smirk on his sharp features.

“ _ Hey”  _ Finn half-whispered, nudging Sean's side almost as if to assure that he was being paid the utmost attention.

“ _ What?”  _ Sean asked.

“ _ I love you.”  _ Finn said, gazing up at Sean with nothing but unrestrained adoration radiating from his deep blue eyes. Sean involuntarily shook his head and laughed softly at the sight. His tanned cheeks burning and turning a flush shade of scarlet as a warm, all-encompassing feeling of contentment made itself at home in the very core of his being. Exhaling sharply, he turned once more to face his Finance and this time leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips as, before them, the ever beckoning tide continued to wash upwards over the golden sand.

“ _ I love you too.” _

With their hands entwined and Finns head resting perfectly on his shoulder, Sean looked off towards the last gimmer of sunlight reflecting off of the water and couldn't help but smile to himself. He and Finn had met under the most impossible of circumstances and ever since that fareful day in the woods, they had been desperately fighting tooth and nail to keep that special something that they had together alive. It had been a long and difficult road, but Sean knew that it had all been worth it. Daniel was safe, as were they, and that was all that mattered in the end. Sean doubted that their lives together would ever truly be easy, but he'd not have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first time I've posted on here in almost three full years. Feels odd, but I'm glad to finally be back. Here's to hoping that the next time I post, whatever or whenever that may be, it won't take me three full years to work up the courage to do so.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! Sean X Finn really captured my heart after playing LiS2. As a noted Homosexual, I'm a sucker for a good, cutsey MLM ship that actually has a happy ending, regardless of whether or not it was Determinate. If you'd like to see more of this, some feedback would be lovely. Also, be sure to check me out on Tumblr at thebustystclair where I'll hopefully be taking some prompts soon! 
> 
> A special shout-out to my friends Ditty, Liam and Ches, who've spent the last few weeks really helping me to build my confidence back up to the this point where I actually now feel like posting my work on here again. They truly are the absolute best people I know and I love them all dearly.
> 
> Side Note: I'm not much of a fan of the 'Sweetie' pet name, but when Finn called Sean that during that scene in the hospital I literally felt like that picture of Jenny Slate screaming about space, so fuck it! It's in there and I stand by it.


End file.
